El lugar correcto, la canción perfecta y la justa razón
by Cosopepapenes
Summary: One-shot Kyman por el cumpleaños de Eric T. Cartman y la celebración del mismo. Los personajes usados no son míos; pertenecen a la serie llamada "South Park", creada por Matt Stone y Trey Parker. ARTE DE LA PORTADA POR: SOZZYERIC. No permito adaptaciones de este one-shot. Este mismo también es subido a mi cuenta de Wattpad (Cosocosita).


**N/A:** Holaaaaaaa.

Hago este one-shot un poco atrasado, sí. (?) Para el que no sepa: el cumpleaños de Cartman es el primero de julio según la wiki de EE UU, por lo que ¡YEEEEEEEY, ONE SHOT ESPECIAL! (?)  
Es una idea improvisada de dos segundos para dar señales de vida x/D Espero que lo disfruten.

Como siempre, este One shot será subido a Wattpad en _Cosocosita._

(PD: Ya estoy haciendo los caps de mis otros fanfics, paciencia)

 ***Cadáver:** El uso de esta palabra en el fanfic se refiere a botellas vacías. Es un término que también usamos de esa forma en mi familia. No tengo ni la puta idea de si eso sucede en los demás, y por eso decidí aclarar.

* * *

El lugar correcto y la canción perfecta eran suficientes para mantenerlo bebiendo completamente solo a las horas de la madrugada; justo en el momento preciso en el que el silencio sepulcral de la noche era lo que retumbaba en los oídos de los hombres soñadores.

Tanteaba la botella, dejando que el frío de esta humedeciera la punta de sus dedos níveos, mientras que sus brazos caían pesados por su agotamiento. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el sueño se apoderara de sus pensamientos, a pesar de estar echado en el sofá de la sala principal de su casa. Deseaba que de esa manera empezara a recordar aquel mismo día, manteniendo una sonrisa embobada bien marcada en sus labios, y rastros de lágrimas manchando sus mejillas.

El ruido de lo vivido fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo aturdido que estaba y la molestia que surgía en su cabeza. El escándalo, y cierta tristeza. Volvió a ver bajo su perspectiva de ese entonces, estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente la puerta, que había dejado sin cerrar con llave. Recordaba que esa noche se había preparado de una forma especial, y había utilizado uno de sus mejores perfumes importados de Francia, e inclusive, había dejado su cabello ligeramente desordenado para tener un deje suave de rebeldía en su apariencia. La música apenas sonaba en el parlante, una de sus piezas preferidas, por más tonto que suene. Era una canción de Lady Gaga, "Til It Happens To You", y para ser precisos, la versión de su presentación en vivo en los Oscar 2016. Los vellos de sus brazos y muslos se erizaban de tan solo escuchar esas vocales.

Había pasado más de una hora; tanto tiempo que para ese entonces ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había consultado al reloj de su muñeca. Los minutos seguían su curso, y su hogar lucía igual de vacío que antes, y la sensación de estar abandonado era cada vez mayor. Era extraño, incluso para él, ¡había entregado invitaciones con anticipación! ¡había dicho que iba a tener alcohol! Se supondría que todos, absolutamente todos iban a estar en su hogar, incluyendo a los universitarios, después de todo, siempre consideró que sus fiestas eran importantes.

Mordió su labio inferior al notar al fin que solamente estaba él, con su gata sobre su regazo, y unas botellas de whisky y cervezas en la mesa.

Su afición no era tomar, nunca lo había sido; no había cosa que le pareciera más asquerosa que el alcohol, sin embargo, el hecho de vivir día a día en un mundo de adultos logró cambiar su forma de pensar en muchos sentidos, al punto de tomar sólo para olvidar. Cuando se sentía mal, cuando odiaba, cuando lloraba y cuando sufría no encontraba algo más sanador que el calor que se deslizaba por su garganta con cada trago, y más cuando eran tragos largos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, y eso era algo que le encantaba, obviamente, sin tener ningún límite.

Se levantó de su sofá arrastrando sus pies de forma tosca, de tal manera en la que el piso sonaba fuertemente contra la suela de sus zapatillas. Agarró una de las botellas de vidrio, y el frío del cristal no tardó en enfriar la palma de su diestra. Llevó el pico de esta a su boca, y con su colmillo mordió y sacó la tapa de metal que tenía la primera cerveza que pensaba beber. Escupió la tapa que sin esfuerzo alguno logró quitar, y llevó la botella a sus labios, para así dar el primer trago de la bebida.

La una de la mañana había tomado lugar, y para ese entonces una botella vacía ya yacía en el centro de la mesa. Él simplemente estaba sentado, ruborizado con un ligero tono rosado, y sin apartar sus pupilas de la puerta de madera, pues aún no perdía sus esperanzas. Pensaba que en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar a felicitarlo con un muy buen cumplido o un presente voluminoso. Decidió empezar con la segunda botella, al mismo tiempo que hacía rodar el **cadáver*** de la primera. Cuando se cansó de jugar con aquella botella, sólo comenzó a golpetear sus dedos contra la superficie de madera, demostrando como su impaciencia iba incrementándose en cada segundo.

Su atención hacia la puerta fue dejada de lado cuando agarró tomó el celular en sus manos, para darse con la noticia de que no tenía ningún mensaje, publicación, testamento, o una "biblia" típica de cumpleaños. Ni siquiera una foto o comentario al respecto. La situación se repitió en su Whatsapp. Se sentía cada vez más y más miserable. Mordió su labio nuevamente. Bebió de la cerveza hasta que vio su fondo y no pudo sentir ningún sabor de esta en la punta de su lengua, al punto de tan sólo mantener el calor ardiente recorriendo su esófago.

La música había cambiado; en ese momento, en el reproductor sonaba "Party By Myself", de Hollywood Undead. El ritmo de la canción no identificaba para nada el como se sentía, empero las ganas que tenía de cambiar la pista eran casi nulas.

Cuatro de la mañana y cinco botellas rodando por el suelo de la sala. El alcohol ya había surgido efecto, dejándolo adormilado, y algo caluroso, sin olvidar el típico hipo, que había predominado su cuerpo. Su mirada, a esas alturas, estaba totalmente perdida. Sus brazos eran su almohada, la única suavidad que lo separaba de la dura madera de la mesa y el mantel. Una ligera risa nació de su garganta. Luego, una pequeña y suave carcajada; y por último, las lágrimas predominaron sus pequeños ojos, mojando sus regordetas mejillas, continuas de sollozos tímidos que a duras penas se atrevía a susurrar su garganta.

Tal vez era su personalidad, su forma de ver las cosas, o su trato hacia la otras personas. Quizá sus bromas, su baja estatura o su peso; empero, a decir verdad, no era algo que deseaba siquiera pensar, consideraba que tendría otros momentos para ver lo malo de sí mismo.

No le molestaba que la gente faltara, bah, claro que le molestaba, pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía traicionado, ya que se había asegurado de enviarle invitaciones a sus amigos, principalmente, y que ninguno de ellos haya asistido era algo que le pegaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, por más que en los próximos días no diría ni una palabra al respecto.

Borracho, triste, solitario, inconsciente y llorando como estaba, agarró su celular por nueva vez. Abrió su whatsapp, y mandó mensajes a un número al azar. No importaba en lo más mínimo quién era al final, sólo necesitaba desahogarse en esos momentos de lágrimas. Dio la casualidad que logró atinar a quien con el que principalmente quería hablar. Luego de un par de mensajes, pidiéndole, casi suplicando, su presencia, su celular se quedó sin batería, y lógicamente, se apagó de inmediato.

Un vaso de whiskey fue lo que llevó a sus labios colorados a continuación, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. Terminó el vaso al cabo de un poco más de cinco minutos, aproximadamente, fue a rastras al sillón, y se quedó allí, tendido, con sus piernas estiradas, y sus brazos caídos.

Frunció el ceño. Intentar dormir con esos recuerdos no le servía para nada, tan sólo le causaba más jaqueca de la que tenía. Suspiró, retuvo su respiración por unos breves segundos, y siguió jugando con la botella que estaba en el suelo, hasta por fin, poder dormirse.

Al día siguiente, despertó confundido, encontrándose en otro lugar de donde creía haber dormido. Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, y llevando su cabello castaño hacia atrás para poder ver sin ninguna torpeza. Con sus ojos entrecerrados, apenas llegó a distinguir reflejos de pequeñas y finas hebras de cabello. Fregó sus ojos con sus puños, y nuevamente observó, sorprendido. Nunca había estado tan feliz por ver un afro pelirrojo.

—Eres un pendejo. —Dijo el muchacho que estaba frente a él.

—Claro que no lo soy. —Contradijo Cartman.

Nunca había estado tan feliz por tener un judío junto a él.

— ¿Qué clase de persona confunde la fecha de su fiesta? —Preguntó el judío, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, para luego tomar al menor de su cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo, rodearlo entre sus brazos, y mantenerlo de esa manera.

Nunca había estado tan feliz por un abrazo tan cálido como los de Kyle.

—. . . —El silencio de Eric lo delataba completamente. La emoción había podido con él hasta llegar al extremo de perder su moción del tiempo.

—Hueles a alcohol. No me gusta que andes bebiendo. —Reprochó Broflovski al neonazi. Éste último sólo pudo atinar a hacer un puchero, inflando sus mofletes con sutileza.

—No huelo tan mal, Kyel.

Kyle blanqueó sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, y agarrándolo del brazo se lo llevó arrastrándolo al baño, donde ya había preparado el agua tibia de la bañera, sin importarle las miles de millones de injurias que profanaban la boca del menor.

El calendario de la cocina comedor tenía marcado con un círculo rojo una fecha en específico: primero de junio.

La justa razón de las próximas burlas que le haría el ambulante diurno, porque vaya, confundir junio con julio en su propio cumpleaños sí que era idiota; mas para fortuna del robusto... su cumpleaños adelantado era aún mejor de lo que había esperado.


End file.
